1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an improved structure for conductive terminals thereof to resist a tension force, and a method for assembling the same.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector is a connecting device used to electrically connect with a cable, a printed circuited board and other circuit elements. Therefore, the electrical connector is widely used on various electrical products like laptops, mobile phones or personal digital assistant (PDA) and so on.
Conventional electrical connectors include an insulated housing, conductive terminals accommodated in the insulated housing, wires and metallic casing shielding the insulated housing. Each of the conductive terminals is formed with barbs at left and right sides thereof to be interferentially engaged with the insulated housing, and up and bottom sides of each of the conductive terminals is encompassed by the insulated housing so that the conductive terminals are able to be accommodated securely and not easy to be deformed by outer force such as a tensile force.
However, conventional electrical connectors as mentioned before are usually too thick to keep up with a tendency of thin type oriented design of electrical products today. Hence it is imperative to develop a novel electrical connector and thereby overcome the foregoing drawbacks.